


Oriya Beast and Ocean Beast

by bansheegirl43



Series: Beast Oriya [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cause I don't want a language barrier, Dom/sub, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forgot to say that XD, Gaster Blaster Ocean, Gaster Blaster Oriya, Gaster Blasters, Heterochromia, I decided to rewrite Oriya Beast to where she has a brother, IKR?, Just sorta like Alpha/Omega stuff, Ocean and Oriya love each other, Ocean is Oriya Beast's brother, Ocean/Oriya speak their own language AND wingdings, Paps can understand wingdings, They have full bodies btw, Well in a non-sexual way, Well.. not a complete language barrier, and the story is maybe better, and won't leave each other, no matter what, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: She lets out a low whine as she feels her crack-littered being dragged across the hallway's floor to her room with her brother waiting for her. She barely hears the doctor telling her to quit whining, so she tries to be as quiet as possible. Not listening will only earn more pain, and she doesn't know how long she can last this pain.





	1. Ocean's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this and thinking about it for awhile now. This is the rewrite of Oriya Beast, and at the same time a completely different story. Trust me, this story is better in my opinion.
> 
> Underline-bold is WIngDings.  
> Bold is their weird language.
> 
> Also, Oriya growls in their language, while Ocean whines and stuff, since dom/sub is a thing here even though there is no smut.

Ocean whines as they pace around the front of the room, right by the bars. Every now and then, he looks out to see if Oriya is back. They were truly running Oriya ragged to the ground lately. And that worries him, being the worry wart he is. His boney claws clack against the concrete floor, and he tries to focus on that instead of the growing dread in his core. It doesn't work. Ocean peeks out again, and sees his sister down the hallway, being dragged by the doctor. The doctor drags Oriya to Ocean's cage, and Ocean yips excitedly at them, their way of greeting. The doctor growls out a threat to him, making him quiet down.

 

Ocean silently goes to the back of the cell as trained, and waits for the doctor to throw Oriya in like they usually do. Which they do, but when Ocean sees Oriya, he instantly rushes to her, and the doctor quickly slams shut the door. Ocean subconsciously hears him walking away, but he doesn't care. His sister is hurt, and has cracks littering their body. He instantly gets to work using healing magic on them, and watches with focus as the cracks go away slowly.

 

An hour passed, and he huffs as he wipes away a bit of sweat from his forehead. No cracks to be seen on his sister. Oriya opens their eye sockets, which at first appear light-less. Then, right eye light purple- the left eye light yellow, they turn on. She huffs, and looks up to see a worried looking Ocean, with both their eye lights indigo. She growls and clicks her tongue every now and then in her growls, making him look slightly relieved. " **Don't worry about me. I'm fine, thanks to you.** "

 

He lets out a low whine, and nudges their snout against hers. " **I worry about you, sis. You know this.** " Her rough exterior crumpled a bit, and she softly growls at him.

 

" **It's fine. Besides, I got a plan.** " She smirks at the curious look sent to her by her brother. " **You know how you just gave me magic to heal me?** " He nods, not seeing where she is going with at this. " **Well, thanks to you, I got plenty of magic to go through with this plan.** "

 

Ocean groans- he is getting impatient. " **Tell me this plan of yours already!** " Oriya purrs, making Ocean even more impatient.

 

" **Well, Since I got enough magic for this, we can finally have..** " She pauses for effect. He lets out a weak growl, pouncing on his sister. She laughs, and smiles happily. " **We can finally have freedom, brother!** " Oriya then easily pins her brother, and he struggles to get free. He yips excitedly, over and over.

 

" **Freedom!? Hooray!** " Oriya huffs, not even breaking a sweat at pinning down her brother. He is half her size, and is honestly adorable for trying to escape her pin. She is stronger, bigger, and more smart too.

 

" **Don't get too excited now, we can celebrate once we get free.** " He whines, and stops wriggling in excitement to stare at Oriya. Oriya smirks, and gets off her brother, then turns to the bars of their cell. She raises her back, and slowly opens her maw, glaring at the bars keeping them from freedom. A bright yellow/purple light starts glowing in her body, right where her soul is. As her maw is opening, a bright yellow/purple light emanates from it. A beam then shoots out of her mouth, melting the bars to nothingness.

 

Ocean gasps, then yips excitedly- rushing to the gaping hole for freedom. Oriya follows, smiling softly at the playful manner of her silly brother. She trots ahead of her amazing brother, and leads the way to the exit of the lab. She's seen it with her enhanced sight, and it had a EXIT sign right above it. It was sealed with a metal door and keypad, but it won't stop her beam of focused energy.

 

Oriya sighs, and looks straight ahead, glancing around the now-dark area. Thanks to her night-vision, she is fine. Same with Ocean. Ocean yips excitedly, chasing Oriya since he was falling behind from observing the area. She doesn't blame him- unlike her, he wasn't experimented on or tested. So he is, in a brash way of saying, weak. Defenseless. They were going to start doing experiments on him since he is now strong enough to handle it, so Oriya decided that she needed to move up her plan to escape.

 

Finally, they reach the end of the hallway, finding the EXIT. She smirks as Ocean scratches at the door curiously, not understanding that she was about to set them free. She growls gently, " **Move out of the way. I am going to shoot a beam at the door, and grant us freedom.** " Ocean nods, and trots to behind Oriya, their claws clacking pleasantly on the floor.

 

She instantly builds up the energy to destroy it, and destroys it almost effortlessly. She growls at Ocean for running out so eagerly, alert that the doctor might find them. Ocean either doesn't notice the growl, or is too happy to care. She follows quickly after her brother, effortlessly keeping up with his running with her trot. She huffs, and lets out a demonic sounding gasp at the sight before her. The stars were out- and the full moon showed proudly amongst them. And as she looks up, in the distance, is a city. She lets out a sigh of relief. Finally, they are free. She then notices Ocean rolling in the grass, on his back.

 

She huffs in amusement. Silly brother. Doesn't he know that it is still quite dangerous, even while free? She walks over to her brother, and nudges him, growling. " **Enough horse play. Follow, brother.** " He nods, and eagerly runs on her heels as she leads the way down the dark pathway, scanning their surroundings as they went. They need to get to the city, plenty of food there. She learned that there was no wild animals close enough to hunt, back when she was not experimented on. She sighs, and starts trotting faster- eager to get to the city for a meal for her brother. She knows that he has a big appetite, and he can't help it, honestly.

 

He is a growing skeleton, and he needs plenty of food. Most mornings, she gives most of her food to him so he doesn't starve, and grows healthy. And she would just act like she was full, even though her non-existent stomach was giving pangs of hunger.

 

* * *

 

 

She growls gently, making yet another turn in the alleyway they now own. If anyone comes into this alleyway with her knowledge, they end up running away with deep scratch marks on them, mostly non-fatal. She doesn't want her brother to be harmed by them, or for them to even know of her brother. So she always attacked from the shadows, as a way of scaring them and keeping her looks hidden. 

 

[(This is how they look btw)](https://www.deviantart.com/bansheegirl43/art/Oriya-and-Ocean-762196030)

 

She huffs, and notices a group of humans surrounding a someone in a red scarf. The strangers were taking turns kicking him, and some even had bats or knives. She lets out a quiet growl at the sight of the knife, glaring at it as the person approaches the person on the ground slowly. Oriya then realizes that they had the intent to kill this being- which is not allowed in her sights. She takes a closer look, counting five humans. and the person in a red scarf.. looks like her? Only bipedal and missing a snout, and other details- like cheekbones. She then realizes that the person with the knife didn't pause, and she instantly rushes to the strange skeleton, getting between the battered skeleton and the attackers. She raises her back, letting out a aggressive hiss.

 

The one with the knife scoffs, and raises his knife threateningly, making the light glint off it. "Oh what is this? Another freak of nature? Common, show us what ya got!" He smirks, thinking that he has got this in the bag. Oriya lets out a demonic sounding growl, startling them all, but she only has her sights on the _idiot_ in front of her. His look of pure regret and fear is making Oriya smirk viciously. "I-I thought monsters do-don't tur-turn v-violent.." He says, taking a step back.. making Oriya take a determined step forward. She snarls, speaking in wingdings.

 

" ** _I AM NOT A MONSTER, I AM A BEAST!_** "

 

She then lunges at the man with a knife, knowing that they don't even understand her. But she doesn't care. She is dealing with bloodlust right now, and she is struggling to not just see red. Oriya bites into his neck, ignoring the cut in her cheek from him trying to defend himself, thanks to the adrenaline. She feels him let out a blood-curdling scream, and then drops limp in her hold. She releases him, and he drops dead, deep gouges leaking blood from his neck. She looks up to the others, and sees them all almost as pale as the moon. She lets out a demonic bark, sending them scattering away, out of the alleyway into the public street.

 

Oriya huffs, staring at the ground. She is searching for an ounce of regret from what she has done- but finds nothing. Only worry for her brother, and this skeleton. She slowly turns around, and sees a wide-eyed skeleton staring right back at her. She slowly and carefully takes a step forward, noting that he flinched only lightly. She lets out a low huff, and takes the choice to just lay down where she is at. This seems to be the right choice, since he slowly pulls out his phone. Instead of taking a picture like Oriya thought she would, he tapped some things on it, then puts it to his ear.

 

The phone is answered by the first ring. There is a very worried-sounding voice on the other end. Oriya's enhanced hearing grants her the ability to hear what he says. "paps? is it you?"

 

"YES, BROTHER." Oriya flinches at the loud volume, but stares at the skeleton in interest as she heard the word brother. The tall skeleton notices the flinch, and soon realizes that she has good hearing, so he tries to quiet down. "Yes, Brother, And I Got Attacked. Don't Worry, Someone Saved Me."

 

The less worried voice speaks up, concern lacing their voice lightly. "who saved you? do you know them?"

 

"No, I Don't Know Them. They Are Like Us, But Instead The Head Of Your Blasters, With Full Body. Four Legged." The stranger's brother gives off a hum, showing he was listening.

 

A few seconds of silence passed, and the stranger's brother lets out another sound. "well, paps, can ya send me a pic of them? if they are still there of course." Paps lets out a affirmative hum, and pulls the phone from his ear to take a picture.

 

Oriya, noticing her appearance about to be revealed officially, instantly gets up, and starts running away. She hears Paps let out a startled yelp at her quick movement, but choses to ignore it. She runs through the alleyways, taking random twists and turns to make sure that she escapes him. She must find her brother.

 

_She worries for her brother._

 

She huffs over and over, concern growing for how her brother is. She hates being away from him, mostly because he puts his trust in others blindly. She lectures him all the time about that, but he seems to believe that people are no matter what good, no doubt. She snarls, and runs faster. She heads to the deeper parts of the alleyway, certain that she lost the skeleton. She slows down to a trot, not even breaking a sweat from that running she did. She places a mask of calm on her face as she nears the nest she made for the two of them, scanning her surroundings as she trots towards it.

 

She approaches the nest of old and abandoned blankets, and spots her brother, staring at her with those strong, healthy indigo lights. She made sure he stayed healthy, no matter what. She would even sometimes find burgers from behind this bar called "Grillby's" so that way he got a decent meal. She growls lightly, in a questionable tone. " **Are you okay, brother?** " The brother nods, and lets out a excited yip.

 

" **Yes, sister! Where were you this entire time? I wanna play!** " Oriya smirks, and nuzzles his snout.

 

" **Tag you're it!** " She then starts running away, and hears her brother start to get up and chase after her. She runs back through the direction from where she came, but stops on the spot when she sees-.

 

Ocean bumps into her hind legs, not expecting her to suddenly stop their game of chase. He peeks around her, and sees a skeleton like them, only bipedal and very tall. He lets out a gasp, and tries to go past sister to greet him, but she just holds him back with her hind leg. He pouts up at his sister, but she just growls a negative to his pleading. Her narrowed gaze was focused on the stranger, almost like they betrayed her.

 

The stranger stares at this whole ordeal in shock, not expecting the.. 'beast' was it? Atleast, that's what she said. Anyways, he wasn't expecting her to have a fellow skeleton- the smaller one seems excited, so he takes that this is their.. mother? Big sister? Who knows. Not The Great Papyrus. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a threatening hiss from the female skeleton dog. He slowly lowers himself to the ground, sitting on his knees. Oriya lets out a angry growl, shuffling back.

 

"Hello.. Big Skeleton Dog And Smaller Skeleton Dog. Are You Okay? There Is A Leaking Cut On Your Cheek." Oriya slowly lifts her left claws, and surely enough, when she pulls back from the slightly stinging cheek, she sees marrow on her claw. She looks up at Paps, and growls out a confused noise. "Would You Like To Come Home With Me? We Got The Items To Heal That Cut, And Also Food." She instantly growls, but Ocean yips excitedly. He rushes past her, and pounces on the skeleton. Oriya barks at him to stop, but is too late. He is too lost in excitement. He is even speaking in WingDings so it is more likely that he'll understand.

 

" **You got food?! Sister, he's got food! You always complain about saving food for later- You barely eat yourself! Don't think I didn't notice!** " Paps laughs.

 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! DON'T WORRY LITTLE PUP, YOU CAN GET AS MUCH FOOD AS YOU WISH!" Oriya flinches at the loud voice, but allows it without complaint. Ocean yips excitedly at his sister, giving puppy eyes at her. She huffs, struggling to not fall for it as she looks away from the sad eyes. She lasts about a few seconds, before sighing and nodding. Both boys cheer excitedly, happy to hear about their get-together. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL LEAD YOU BOTH TO MY HOME! BUT I MUST FIRST CALL MY BROTHER TO LET HIM KNOW THAT WE WILL BE HAVING GUESTS!"

 

Papyrus pulls out a phone, and Ocean yips excitedly at him, lapping his face in a indigo tongue. Oriya just sighs, and looks to the side.

 

_Sometimes, she regrets falling for her brother's puppy eyes._


	2. A Place To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place to stay, or another danger in this world? -Oriya's thoughts

([Here is their full body, it sucks I know. I'll work on it](https://www.deviantart.com/bansheegirl43/art/Gaster-Blaster-Family-762806332))

 

Oriya growls lightly at Ocean, them speaking their own language now as they follow the 'Great Papyrus' and she scolds Ocean lightly. " **You shouldn't be so reckless. You could've gotten hurt!** "

 

" **It's not like we _were_ hurt. In fact, he is giving us shelter, warmth, and food! What more could we ask for?!** " Oriya shakes her head, her trot speeding up lightly in her anger.

 

" **You don't understand! We could've _died!_ I don't want to die! I don't want _you_ to die!** " Oriya barks angrily this time, and Ocean stares at her in shock. Papyrus glances back, but swiftly looks forward after the glare from Oriya.

 

"S-sis.." Oriya looks at Papyrus' feet in shame, and doesn't respond to her brother. Ocean decides to drop it, knowing that pressing too bad just makes her more upset. Papyrus glances back again when it goes quiet to make sure they're still following, and finds them dragging behind, both of them looking down in guilt. He looks forward, and finds that they reached his house finally.

 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HOME IS HERE! FOLLOW ME INSIDE, FRIENDS!" He decided to not let the heavy silence happen any longer, so he 'screams' that. He opens the door for them, and the smaller skeleton dog goes in without a thought- though, the sister just stands there, attempting to glare at Papy. She raises her tail to dangle above her, slightly like a dog's tail-high and alert. Papyrus backs away from the door in fear of her, sweat growing on the side of his head.

 

She walks in, closing the door behind her with her tail- and growls, barking at Papyrus. It echoes slightly around the house, and Oriya jumps at finding a skeleton suddenly right in front of her, them shorter than Papyrus and with a more rounded skull. That wasn't what Oriya was looking at though. It was the blue flame coming from his left eye socket that she was glaring at. Hostility and protectiveness is all she can sense coming from him.

 

" _l e a v e  h i m  a l o n e._ " Oriya just glares at the skeleton, not impressed. She huffs, turns her head away from him, then walks past him- to where _her_ brother went. She makes a growl noise again, this time questioningly.

 

" **Brother?** " She scans her surroundings, and finds her brother peeking above the couch at her. She heads to him instantly, trotting then hopping up next to Ocean on the couch.

 

She nuzzles his cheek with hers affectionately, and purrs in happiness. This is the best- just being _near_ her brother helps calms her down. Ocean whines, nuzzling back. " **Sister, you worry about me too much! I'm strong!** " She chuckles, believing him but not believing he would do what is necessary to survive. He was always such a cinnamon roll.

 

Oriya opens her eyes, gazing lazily at the two skeletons sitting in the other couch. They were staring, and she just smirks. She then speaks in wingdings, feeling brave. " **Why did you want us here?** " They both jump at the use of WingDings, and the shorter one juts out a hand, smiling.

 

"name's sans. wanted ta meet ya." She glares at the hand for a moment, then turns her head, growling with a huff. Ocean doesn't hesitate though, grabbing his hand with his claws, shaking their hand eagerly. They smile the entire time, and Sans smiles softly at them.

 

" **My name is Ocean! Sister is Oriya! Ignore her, she's just a grumpy butt!** " He laughs at that, and mirthfully glances at Oriya. She just lays down, and puts a clawed paw over her eye sockets. She needs to catch some z's anyways.

 

She hears laughing, but ignores it, feeling the drowsiness already tugging her soul into unconsciousness. She is soon snoring, as exhausted as she is.

 

Ocean smiles softly as he watches his sister finally get some rest. She hasn't been sleeping the last few weeks, and that worried him. Yes, Oriya didn't need to sleep as often, but they still needed sleep. He looks up when he hears someone clearing their throat, and sees the Sans and Papyrus glancing at Oriya, then staring at Ocean. Sans speaks, and smiles softly at Ocean as he does so. "so.. care to explain where ya guys came from?" Ocean frowns in thought, tilting his head as he thinks.

 

" **Well.. it is honestly not my choice to tell you.** " They both tilt their heads, not understanding why. " **It is Oriya's choice. She is the one who saved me, after all- and told me to never tell anyone about where we come from without her agreeing.** "

 

Papyrus whispers- which is honestly just normal volume. "Can You Atleast Tell Us If Someone Is Trying To Hurt You? We Can Help Protect You Two." Ocean thinks on that, and glances at Oriya, then stares straight into Papyrus' eye sockets.

 

" **She killed anyone who got too close.** "

 

* * *

 

 

~To be continued~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~! :D


End file.
